Spies
by caskettshipper3
Summary: One shot based off of a tumblr prompt "She points her gun just above his beautifully clear blue eyes and takes off the safety."


_**So this is a oneshot prompt from tumblr **_

_**"Kate and Rick are both secret spies who meet and fall in love and one night and she wakes up and tries to ill him for some reason and he's just like what are you doing silly?" **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

They weren't supposed to fall in love.

They collaborated for one mission, pretended to be a couple, and she liked his uh... _moves_. But that was all. Just one night of really really hot sex. And then they go back to how they were. But then one night led to one week, which led to one weekend, which led to certain words being thrown around like "relationship" and "boyfriend". Six months into dating he threw a ring on her and changed everything. Now their engaged. Now their in this... thing and it's wrong, it's professionally wrong, but it feels sooo good!

She used to come home from a particularly hard job and allow the depression to sink her, lay in her bed and morn the her she used to be. Now she gets home and he's there and he doesn't even have to ask. Just goes and wraps her in a hug, allows her to drown in him and catch glimpses of what life could be like for them. Their future is bright. They could be everything.

Except...

This last case? She let them get to her. She had triumphed, as usual, stopping some Russian operatives from stealing sensitive information concerning US war machines. She crushed them and brought them back to HQ where they were properly interrogated, but something one of them had said got to her.

"You think your so great. This isn't over. Kiss your life goodbye agent. Kiss _him _goodbye."

Years of special training taught her not to acknowledge him, not to even flinch, but her heart picked up its pace and she was becoming short of breath.

She kept it to herself and continued her routine. File paperwork, get commended by the boss, grab weekend work, go home to Rick. She was able to do it all, but not without constantly going back to what the man had said. Even laying in Rick's arms that night, it wouldn't go away!

She couldn't handle it anymore. This was her fault in the first place. She was always taught to never have any weaknesses. There were many spies who had successfully settled down and had families, but they were forever doomed to a life of always looking over their shoulders. Kate didn't want that for her family.

She slowly rose out of bed and silently ruffled through her drawer. She extracted her unregistered piece as gently as possible. She raised it and angled it at his forehead, where his adorable bangs were falling. She pointed it right above his beautifully clear blue eyes and removed the safety. The noise immediately woke him and he just looked at her. She didn't even flinch as he leaned up on his elbow and sighed.

"What are you doing love?" He said it so plainly, as if there wasn't a glock pointed at his head.

"Getting rid of my weakness. Making my self a better spy." He simply raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. God, this man. "Trying to keep you safe." She sighed and lowered the gun.

"And... you were doing that by shooting me?"

Might as well tell him. "The russian operatives we took down today. They hinted around knowing about you, which of course means they did, and I just wanted to..." He waits her out, knowing she needs to come to the conclusion herself. "Dammit Castle, you know me! I've never had anyone in my spy life. My mom died when I was 19. My dad drunk hisself to death 2 weeks after I became a cop! I don't... I don't know what I'm doing." Her eyes begin to sting and the gun is now a much too heavy weight in her hands.

"Come here." She nearly flings herself at him and curls into his warmth. "Kate, I get it. You know I do. Until you I had no one. My parents were both spies and they gave me up for this exact reason."

"But that's what I mean Rick. I don't wanna have to someday give up our kids because of my job. They shouldn't have to grow up how either of us did."

"And that would never happen. And do you know why? Because no matter what we have to do, they'll be with us. Even if we have to move to the most remote place on Earth. And they'll be under the protection of their amazing mommy." She gives him a teary smile then.

"They'll be the only kids who can hear true stories about their super spy parents." They both laugh then. Since when do they do this? Discuss kids as a 'when' and not an 'if'? Maybe this is what normal people engagements are like.

"So come on. Let's enjoy our engagement! And then we can enjoy married life, then life as parents? All new missions that we'll handle like the ones before. We crush them together." He smiles at her. That reassuring smile he gives her just before their about to spring into action in the thickest of missions. The smile that lets her know they'll be ok. "Deal?"

"Deal." She puts the gun back where it was and lays back into his arms. She breathes in time to his heartbeat and it calms her. "I wouldn't have done it you know." She lets it slip out into the still air.

"I know." He breathes onto her cheek.

"Because you know I love you?"

"Because you didn't have your silencer on."

* * *

**_I actually really loved this prompt and I hope I did it justice :) _**

**_Love Always, XOXOX _**


End file.
